User talk:Kurotou Shadestryke
hey Kurotou! Welcome to the wiki! If you're having trouble with wikicode, the best way to learn is to look at other peoples code. and if you're wanting say a custom sig, the best way to make one is to steal someone else's code and fiddle around with it to see what everything does ;) (using the show preview button though so it doesn't clog ). The same idea applies to user pages. If you still need help feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or leave a message here =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks much for the help... that little editing tips thing on the side does enough for me atm for posting, but thanks for the suggestion of just stealing other's sigs then :)... I know I sound stupid for this, but do I have to give credit or cite who I got it from? not sure how formal this site is... Kurotou Shadestryke 01:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It's nice to give credit but not required here. For build posting, you never give credit (except in some super rare unusual circumstances). 01:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::like Zyke said, it's not necessary, but it's nice to =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, now I just need to find a good idea to base mine off of... Thanks again for the help! Kurotou Shadestryke 01:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, more noobishness now... I found a simple logo (triforce, what else) how do i make it be permanentaly added to my sig? Kurotou Shadestryke 01:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::NOOO!!! I knew I'd forget to sign sooner or later... at least it is a part of my talk page, not somewhere else... Kurotou Shadestryke 01:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You can check out this for a start, and if you have any questions drop a message on my talk page :) Pimpstrong ' 01:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, thanks much for the help, i think i'll set that up tomorrow... wish me luck! Kurotou Shadestryke 03:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think I have pics of Chaos partially nude. Interested? In one of them, he's on a rope swing naked and you can almost see the underbits. Oh, and if you want a decent userpage, I suggest stealing an easy one like Lau's. I can help out if you need it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:21, 3 December 2009 :Wow, I'm not used to lol'ing in real life... XD XD XD... and yeah, could you help me steal one? Heck, if you just wanna do it for me, I sure wouldn't complain! Thanks for the help btw Kurotou Shadestryke 22:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, apparently Danny made you one similar to his (xD). If you don't like it, I can help you steal someone else's. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:39, 4 December 2009 :::XD Although I do love the help, and this userpage is definitely better than the emptiness I had before, I'm not exactly a big fan of the pink... If you wouldn't mind helping me steal a different one, I'd be thankful... Oh, and thanks for whoever Danny is Kurotou Shadestryke 21:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I claim it the manliest picture on PvX. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I stole Lau's userpage for you, because it's the easiest one I know of and everyone steals it. I tried to mark each area that you need to edit. It's not too hard to figure out, but if you have trouble with it, let me know. Oh, and you may want to change the colors around. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:56, 4 December 2009 :Yippie!!! Lol, thanks much, the color looks fine, thanks for the tips on where to place the stuff, time to get working on making it my own now... thanks again!!! Kurotou Shadestryke 04:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Gah, I know exactly what mistake I made, I need to upload the image to the wiki first, but how do I do that, and how do I link it as well? Kurotou Shadestryke 04:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, you can actually just click the broken link (the red link) and then upload the image you want. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:25, 5 December 2009 ::::I'm just gonna say I suck with wiki formatting... Thank god I'm good looking :P So, anyone wanna help me fix the size of that pic to something reasonable? I saw how to do it in the editing tips, but I can't figure out how to get that vertical pipe symbol, so I can't do it myself, sorry Kurotou Shadestryke 19:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::How's that look? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:25, 5 December 2009 ::::::The picture still looks just as big... But I think I'm just gonna change it to a smaller one anyways Kurotou Shadestryke 04:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah, nvm, I figured out what you did, thanks much... also, how's it look now? Kurotou Shadestryke 04:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, since KJ changed the page, does that mean I technically have to kill him with a rock? I don't really want to because KJ is oh-so-sensual, but I must defend my honour. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :What is the you're welcome for, and why do you have to kill KJ? He is oh-so-sensual, it would be a shame for him to die Kurotou Shadestryke 04:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Good to know how sensual I am. And he's saying "you're welcome" because he fixed your page. And he's upset with me for changing it to something else. However, I turn him on, so I'm not worried about that rock he supposedly has. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:15, 7 December 2009 :::The rock is in my pants. ^______# '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 05:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I lol'd... lots Kurotou Shadestryke 22:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC)